Chocolate in Valentine's Day
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Turut memeriahkan Valentine's day! just Drabble!  "Kayaknya aku masih lebih tampan dari Lee, tapi kenapa Tenten malah memberinya coklat! Aku juga masih lebih menarik dari Shino yang pendiam dan dia malah mendapat coklat dari Tayuya!


Turut memeriahkan valentine's day! ^o^/

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto-san, pinjem charanya dulu ya! Ntar dibalikin kok!^^

Warning!: Sho-ai, rada OOC, alur flash,typo, just drabble

Don't like? Don't read!

**-Chocolate in Valentine's day-**

**By: Fujoshi Nyasar**

"Sasuke-kuuuun~ terimalah coklat dariku!"

"Tidak, coklat ku saja Sasuke-san!"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, ku mohon terimalah!"

"Selamat hari valentine Sasuke, terimalah coklat penuh cinta ini!"

"Terima coklatku dan kita jadiaan yuk, Sasuke-kun!"

Begitulah teriakan lima orang gadis yang sejak tadi mengerubungi seorang pemuda tampan yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang bintang sekolah di Konohagakuen. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam tak menaggapi para fansnya itu dan terus berjalan kearah kelasnya. Meski wajahnya tenang nan datar khas Uchiha seperti biasa, dalam hatinya ia terus saja memaki-maki gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu yang sudah merusak hari tenangnya. Oh, ia benci hari valentine!

S.N.S

"Populer seperti biasa ya, Sasuke. Tahun ini pun kau sepertinya kebanjiran coklat. Tadi aku melihat coklat yang menumpuk di lokermu," pemuda teman sekelas Sasuke, Kiba berkomentar saat Sasuke baru saja duduk dibangkunya setelah sedikit membentak fans nya tadi saat memasuki kelas.

"Namanya juga pangeran sekolah. Beda dengan kau ataupun aku, Kiba!" pemuda pirang teman sebangku Sasuke berkata sinis sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Mendengar kata-kata penuh ke-irian dari temannya itu membuat Sasuke menyerigai. "Tak dapat coklat lagi, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

Mendengar hal itu, Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil 'Dobe' cemberut."Grrrr...! ini masih pagi, Teme! Lihat saja, nanti aku pasti dapat coklat!" teriak pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama Uzumaki naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"_By the way_ Sasuke, meski banyak yang memberimu coklat, kau tak pernah menerimanya kan. Kalau pun ada yang secara paksa memberinya seperti langsung diletakkan dalam loker itu pun, langsung kau buang. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka coklat?" Kiba menatap Sasuke penasaran. Sudah lama ia bingung dengan sikap ketua kelasnya ini. Meski banyak yang memberi coklat padanya tahun kemarin, tak satu pun dari coklat itu yang masuk kedalam perut sang Uchiha.

Naruto yang juga mendengar pertanyaan kiba, melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia juga penasaran.

Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya, "aku tak butuh coklat dari mereka,"

"Sombong sekali kau, Teme!" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melotot kepadanya.

"Kalau bukan dari orang yang disukai, tak ada artinya kan?" dia balik bertanya kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh?," kening Naruto berkerut bingung.

"Oooh, aku mengerti. Jadi kau hanya mau menerima coklat dari orang yang kau suka ya?" Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang baru mengerti kata-kata Sasuke setelah mendengar kesimpulan Kiba baru merespon, "Gah! Sok romantis kau!"

S.N.S

Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya berat. Lagi-lagi ia tak mendapatkannya. Coklat impiannya. Dari orang yang di sukainya. Ia melirik naruto yang sedang cemberut karena lagi-lagi ia tak mendapat coklat valentine tahun ini. Bahkan ia kalah dari Kiba yang mendapatkan coklat dari Hinata, anak kelas sebelah.

"Hhhh... apa tak ada satu pun anak perempuan di sekolah yang menyadari ketampanan ku?" ucapnya frustasi.

"Kayaknya aku masih lebih tampan dari Lee, tapi kenapa Tenten malah memberinya coklat? Aku juga masih lebih menarik dari Shino yang pendiam dan dia malah mendapat coklat dari Tayuya! Shikamaru menerima coklat dari Temari-senpai padahal aku masih lebih rajin darinya! Lalu Choji, dia..." ia masih saja terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan saat mereka pulang bersama.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto yang sadar Sasuke berhenti berjalan jadi ikut berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya di belakang. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Tak ada," lalu Sasuke kembali melangkah. Narito hanya mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Tunggu, Dobe. Ada yang ingin ku beli," ujar Sasuke saat mereka melewati minimarket.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disini saja."

"Hn," Sasuke pun memasuki minimarket. Meninggalkan Naruto di depan minimarket itu. "Apa yang kau beli, Teme?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke keluar mini market.

"Ini," Sasuke menunjukan barang yang di belinya tadi.

"Coklat?"

"Hn. Untukmu," Sasuke lalu meletakkan coklat tang tadi dibelinya di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Buat apa coklat ini, Teme?" ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud temannya ini.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"_Well_, tadinya aku mau menunggu untuk dapat coklat dari orang yang ku sukai. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tak juga sadar. Jadi aku pikir ada baiknya kalau aku bergerak duluan. Toh, kita sama-sama lelaki. Jadi gak masalah," sasuke mengatakanya sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Tu-tunggu! Ja-jangan bilang kalau..." Naruto menelan ludahnya, "kalau orang yang kau suka itu a-adalah aku?" entah kenapa Naruto jadi merasa gugup dan salah tingkah mendengar pengakuan cinta Sasuke yang ambigu.

"Hn," kali ini Sasuke menatap langsung Naruto, hingga yang bersangkutan makin berdebar-debar.

"Jadi?" Sasuke berusaha memecah kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"'Jadi' apa?"

"Aku diterima atau ditolak? Begitu saja tak mengerti, bodoh!"

Naruto tak menggapi hinaan Sasuke seperti biasa. Dia hanya melirik coklat dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah,' ucapnya sambil menunduk. Menyembunyukan wajahnya yang merona.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik. "kau menerimaku bukan karena supaya bisa makan coklatkan? Kau tolak pun coklat itu tetap untukmu."

"Tentu saja bukan! Kalau Cuma coklat sih masih bisa ku beli sendiri! Bu-bukanya kau sendiri yang bilang, coklat lebih berarti kalau dari orang yang di sukai?" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum. Dalam hati ia menyesali, kenapa hal ini tidak ia lakukan dari dulu saja?

"Kau tak perlu memberiku apapun saat white day, Dobe. Aku tak menginginkan itu. Aku tunggu coklat darimu valentine tahun depan."

"Kenapa? Kan sudah seharusnya aku memberi balasan saat white day."

"Ck. Kalau seperti itu, aku jadi terlihat seperti uke! Aku ini seme, Dobe."

"Hah? Tapikan yang biasanya memberi coklat itu kan anak perempuan. Jadi kau itu..." kalimat Naruto di potong Sasuke.

"Memang seorang seme tak boleh memberi kekasihnya sesuatu di hari valentine?" ucapnya sinis. "Lagi pula itu kan juga karena tak juga bergerak, Dobe"

"Kalau begitu kita tukaran coklat saja hehehe..." ujar Naruto riang tak lupa dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Lalu setelah berkata seperti itu ia memasuki minimarket untuk membeli coklat untuk Sasuke.

"Bodoh," senyum lembut tersunging dibibir tipis sang Uchiha.

**-OWARI-**

Selamat hari valentine buat yang merayakan. Yang lagi jomblo ayo cari pacar!*plak

Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran, fujo gak ada ide lagi! m(_Y_)m

Sebenernya mau ikutan event S.N.S Hanasu of Chocholato

Fic ini uda fujo buat sejak january, dan gak tau kalau FBSN mau bikin event buat valentine dan fujo males banget ngerombak ulang fic ini*di lempar panci* selain itu fujo agak err..pesimis fic ancur ini buat di jadikan persembahan-?- buat FBSN

Jadinya fujo gak bisa ikutan event!TT^TT

Review plizzz...


End file.
